The present invention relates to the manufacture of fine ceramics such as coverings, earthenware, porcelains, sanitary ceramics and sanitary ware, in which a composition of raw materials made up of clays and other minerals is used. The invention particularly relates to the granulation by agglomeration of compositions forming the ceramic raw materials obtained through dry-phase grinding.